Barney's Sing Along Jukebox (SuperMalechi's version of 1993) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Go on a Musical Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Wednesday, September 1, 1993. This uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! In New York City!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go on a musical adventure to see lots of music things. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Shawn *Michael *Kathy *Min *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Marching Band Musicians *Clowns *Clown Bears Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What an Musical Land Is #The Marching Song #I Can Laugh #Laugh with Me #The Clown Song #Me and My Teddy #I Love Music #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #I'm a Fine Musician #Boom Moom Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #S-M-I-L-E #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Everyone is Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney in Concert". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Oh What a Day!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "House Hunting with Barney!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Meet Riff!". *The Riff used in this home video was also seen in "Meet Riff!". *The Riff used in this home video was also heard in "Hero of the Playground". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *First episode to use the Season 3 Barney costume. It means this costume came out in July 30, 1993. *First home video to use the Season 3 musical arrangements and background music. This means those ones came out on Wednesday, July 14, 1993. *First home video to use the Season 3 vocal. *First episode to have Barney's Season 3 voice, which is merged of his Season 1 and 2 voices (Season 2 voice in Pitch -3). This means this Barney voice came out in July 30, 1993. *Due to the first appearence of the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, this was a Late 1993 Season 2 home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of "Just Imagine" uses the same arrangements from "Imagination Island", with Barney and kids' Season 3 vocals. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", with Barney and kids' Season 3 vocals, Baby Bop's Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice, and BJ and Riff's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voices. *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 3", with Barney and kids' Season 3 vocals, Baby Bop's Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice, and BJ and Riff's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voices. *This marks the first use of Season 3's I Love You. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" "What's going on?!" "Watch ya' doing" as he, Baby Bop, and Riff enter the school playground gate, the sound of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Gone Fishing!", the sound of "What's going on?!" is taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety" and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -3. *Michael wears the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". In "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", he wears soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his his soccer shorts goes on his his soccer socks goes on his on his on his and his soccer shoes goes on his on his *Michael's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "Rock with Barney" (Pitch -3) "The Queen of Make-Believe" (Pitch -3) and "Having Tens of Fun", making it also sound like his 1993- Wednesday, August 31, 1994 voice. *Brian Eppes was born on Friday, September 14, 1979. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episodes, "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael's soccer socks goes on his , his , and hiss *The Season 2 Version of the Barney Theme Song is used. *Even though the Season 3 Barney costume and voice is used, his Season 2 costume from "May I Help You?" and his voice from "I Can Do That!" is used. Release Dates *September 1, 1993 (Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group print) *August 1, 1994 (Walt Disney Classics print) *June 12, 1996 (FOX Video print) *Feburary 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Previews